Kamikaze Angel
by Izanami
Summary: Added on to. The Angel is almost here. The Judge. Will the world survive? HYxRP


I wasn't happy with the little of response I got when I first posed this, so I decided that I would write more and post it again, hopefully to get more reviews this time.  
  
This takes place 6 months after Endless Waltz.  
  
Boys  
  
Heero: 16 Trowa: 16 Duo: 16 Quatra: 16 Wufei: 16 Zechs: 23?  
  
Girls  
  
Relena: 16 Hilde: 16 Middie: 16 Dorothy: 16 Meilan: 16 (alive) Noin: 23? Lady Une: 25  
  
Got it? Good!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. Even though I want to. : (  
  
********************Kamikaze Angel: Prologue***************  
  
"In the future, she will fall under the control of the deceit and revenge. She will see blood, anger, and sadness -- the destruction of the peace of everything in this world. On the day when the heart is broken, the fated time shall come to pass. The angel shall know her destiny."  
  
-Prophecies of the End of the world. Year 1653.  
  
Here is her story.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((  
  
'Death, running, hiding, screaming, dieing.' "I am the Judge, I control everything." 'No, please, don't.'  
  
We see a little girl about 10 years old. She has shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and is currently in a nightgown. She is leaning over something, under further investigation; we see it is a women body.  
  
"No, mama, come back, don't leave me. I need you." She cries.  
  
She looks up to see a women standing over her, only it looks like she has angel wings. Her face and body seem to be in shadows, made of hatred them selves.  
  
"Haha, your mother was not worthy of life, so I took it away." The women says.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
_________________________End Dream______________________  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." 'Omigosh, it was only a dream. It wasn't real. But the women.angel.looked so real.so familiar.'  
  
Thinking it was about time to get up, we see a 16-year-old Relena get out of bed and walk to the bathroom and get ready for the day. Relena is still the Vice Foreign Minister, and she takes her job very seriously.  
  
As she stood in the shower, she started to think back to before she was VFM, to when she was naïve and carefree. That, naturally, brought her to think about Heero Yuy. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared from the hospital after the Mariemaia (sp?) incident.  
  
She wasn't mad at him, she understood that he needed to disappear. That brought her back to when she used to chase after him. As she looks back, she is not embarrassed about her actions, she is glad that even for a short while, she got to follow her emotions. Now she couldn't afford to be carefree. She had to work very hard to keep up the peace.  
  
She knows that she isn't sleeping enough, and needs to eat more, but those thoughts were quickly pushed from her mind.  
  
Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she walked over to her closet and picked out a navy blue suit, a jacket/skirt set. Having accomplished this, she walks downstairs for some breakfast, usually only consisting of some tea. "Morning Princess." Came the usual greeting from Duo. She sat down and the table and looked around. At the table were Duo, his girlfriend Hilde, Trowa, his sister Catherine, Zechs, his wife, and her sister Noin. To the other side of the table were Wufei, his wife Meilan, and lastly Quatra, visiting on business, and Dorothy, Relena's assistant.  
  
Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, and Meilan had all joined the Preventors after the defeat of Mariemaia. Zechs was running the Sank Kingdom because Relena is always busy with her job as VFM. Relena invited everybody to stay at her mansion so they could all be together, so she got to see everybody in the morning.  
  
The Gundams have been destroyed, hopefully never to be needed again. No one has heard from Heero since he disappeared from the hospital, though everyone is sure he is still getting missions from Doctor J.  
  
As she looks out the window, she sees and ominous cloud overcast. She suddenly gets the feeling something very important will happen today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Alleyway~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it almost time?" a cloaked figure asks with a scratchy voice.  
  
"Anytime day now, the angel will come. She will be the judge, she will determine all."  
  
"Mahahahahahahahaha." the voices laugh evilly. **************************TBC***************************  
  
Tell me what you think. Next chapter if I get enough reviews, so tell your friends to review. Ja Ne.  
  
-Izanami 


End file.
